dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr Game and Watch vs R.O.B
Mr Game and Watch vs R.O.B is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventy-eighth DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 8! Game and Watch vs R.O.B! Two classics step into the ring, only one will emerge... '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight ROB had no idea where he was. It appeared to be a petrol (oh, alright then, gas ''station) with mysteriously shaped men bouncing around. When ROB went to interact with one of them, he felt damage as the man barged into him. That pissed the robot right off. He immediately grabbed the fool and melted him with the robo burner, and then blasted at several other civilians nearby. That was until Mr Game and Watch himself dropped down before the robot, ready for a fight. '''Here we go! ' Immediately ROB began flailing his arms around and punching Mr Game and Watch against the side of a building. Game and Watch retaliated with an air pump, which began pushing ROB backwards. Though this created space for Game and Watch to think, it also allowed ROB to use his long ranged attacks, firing a laser from his eyes down on the sprite. Game and Watch crashed into the wall behind him, but used two small hammers to smash nearby bricks at ROB who tried to evade with nimble glides to the side. Game and Watch quickly began tossing food from a pan, slowing down and damaging the robot and opening him up for a Judge attack. A four. Not amazing. But it did enough to allow Game and Watch to keep the attack going, and he tried to make the most of it with a headbutt, empowered by a diving helmet that he summoned last minute. ROB began flying to higher ground, but Game and Watch was happy to pursue, using his parachute to join ROB on the roof above the station. ROB turned around just in time to see Game and Watch close him down and knock him down with a matchstick. ROB bounced off the floor, but managed to tilt his frame to spit fumes from his base, which dealt damage back to Game and Watch. Both grounded once again, the pair charged for one another, but ROB gained the upper hand. He pulled away from a second Judge attack and grabbed Game and Watch by the arms. He then flew up, and then back down delivering an elevated piledriver to his foe. ROB then extended his arms to smash Game and Watch across the stage, which happened to be changing into a different location altogether. Now the pair were in a kitchen, with projectiles falling from the sky. Game and Watch grabbed and juggled ROB into a falling food item and then blasted him with a matchstick. ROB his hard against the chef in the background, but was able to climb back to Game and Watch's level. He charged up a spinning top, but held off on firing it until after Game and Watch became overzealous with a flying Judge attack. ROB rolled behind him and fired the top, but Game and Watch pushed it back with his air pump. ROB had a counter for the counter, and fired a laser down at the top, launching it right into Game and Watch's face. Game and Watch leapt back, and used his oil spill set up to catch several follow up lasers off ROB. Before he could capitalise on the opening and deal out massive damage, ROB uppercut Game and Watch and pursued with several jabbing strikes. Game and Watch fell alongside ROB, and unleashed the spillage. ROB was flung back with tremendous force, smashing the robot against a kitchen appliance and sending his circuits into spasm. Game and Watch leapt overhead and dropped directly down, knocking ROB into the air and then headbutting him farther. ROB recovered midair, and rained down laser fire from his eyes while Game and Watch used his parachute to try and close the distance. One of the shots cut right through the parachute and sent him spiralling down, face first against the desk. ROB leapt down, blasting him with more fumes from his base. With Game and Watch stunned, ROB ran him over with several punches on a whirling cycle. He uppercut him against the wall, and then charged up a short range, but powerful laser. Game and Watch saw it coming, and just got into position to smash ROB with a Judge. This time, the number was a nine! Sparks crackled over the hammer and ROB, breaking the robot into tiny pieces and scattering him across the screen. Game and Watch then let out a deep breath, before climbing up a ladder that had appeared. What awaited him in the new level? DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Mr Game and Watch! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Creature Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights